randomchatawesomenessfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PennyFitzgerald
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Random Chat Awesomeness Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hi Penny! I really like this wiki. though how about we work together to put as many pages as possible? What do you say? That comment above was from me, Gumball Watterson. Gumball, I'd like that. I'll make youm ADMIN when I figure out how. 8D Penny, I just made the Lucky 2,000 edit on this page! I can feel my luck from the curse changing *football hits me and flings me through the house* I'm alright. okay I'll help you put pages here. What do you need help with? Hey... I hope this isn't too much to ask, but could you make me an Administrator on this wiki? The reason is I have more experience on Wikia than anybody else, I've been here longer, so I probably know the most about it. Also, I'm willing to do a lot on this wiki and be here fairly a lot and I'm pretty responsible so... do I get it? If so, thanks. Oh, yeah, I think you mentioned not knowing how to promote users yet... do you still not know? If so, I'll create a wiki of my own so I can experience being Founder and I think I can figure it out. Then I'll tell you how to do it. So... do I get it and can you do it yet? P.S. I'll add more Gumball photos and stuff if you want. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it OK, got it. Go here and click on the checkbox that says 'administrator.' Actually, while you're at it, could you please make me a rollback and beurocrat too? That is, if you want to. I'll tell you: the main part of beurocrat rights is that they can give other people special rights just like you can. So, if you would give me that power, if you wouldn't, that's fine by me... Anyway, thanks. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Yay, I'm an Administrator! Thanks! Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Anything you want done? I have some suggestions for the wiki that I would be perfectly willing to do myself as an administrator but I should get your (Founder's) consent first in case you wouldn't like it. How would you like me to: *Customize the badges on the wiki to make them cool and unique? *I noticed the wiki's color scheme is pretty bleak. So how about editing the color scheme to something nice and colorful and giving it a wallpaper? *Or anything else. I would be happy to do it myself for you. And I noticed that we don't have the message wall on this wiki. Did you purposely skip enabling it in Special:WikiFeatures or would you like to have a message wall instead of talk page? Anyway, just let me know if you want the badges and theme edited into something cool and I'll get right on it. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it P.S. Sorry, but I think I accidentally somehow erased my own Bureaucrat rights... could you give them to me again please? Well, do whatever you like. Just be an admin. like usual. PS: Let's meet in chat later! 8)